


Pout

by Pinepickled



Series: Tumblr promps! [13]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst Prompt, Medicine, Other, Stomach Ache, but no angst, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled
Summary: Beelzebub is a strong believer of taking medicine with a friend.
Relationships: Gender Neutral Reader/Beelzebub (Obey Me!: Shall We Date?)
Series: Tumblr promps! [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058951
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Pout

Beel gently rubbed your stomach, holding the bottle back up to your lips. You jerked your head away for what felt like the millionth time that night, and Beel only pulled it away. You were grateful you weren’t sitting in the lap of one of the more impatient brothers, as you would likely already be hopped up on the medication after having your throat pried open.

Spoken from experience, you thought bitterly. Lucifer could be very cruel when he wanted to.

“I’m sorry... I know it smells bad, but you’ll feel better, trust me.” Beel cooed, voice soft as he rubbed your sore stomach. The bad thing about the Devildom was that human medication just didn’t exist- and who would have planned ahead and brought stomach medication? Not you, that’s for sure. So now you needed to swallow some weird bat bone potion to settle your body.

You hesitantly opened your mouth, and the foul liquid dripped into your mouth. At least you could only take a few drops at a time, as any more would completely incapacitate you. Demon medication was like that.

“There we go! Now let’s go bring some snacks to Belphegor.” Beel said, throwing you over your shoulder and uncaring as your stomach heaved. Of course Beel could be happy now, he wasn’t the one who’s insides were trying to become outsides!

**Author's Note:**

> hmph. Beel never gets stomach aches ;(
> 
> comments make me happy!


End file.
